Magic's Most Wanted- Ginny Weasley
by sweetsilent3
Summary: Weasley, Ginerva. Bounty: 40,000 Galleons. Last know Location: Muggle Nafplion, Greece. BLOOD TRAITOR WANTED for aiding and abetting Potter, Harry. Person of Interest in Salazar Opera House Arson and Bombing.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and this one shot was based off the fan poster displayed as the cover image, which is not mine either! Enjoy!

* * *

Ginny put her mask in place, plastering a charming smile on her face. Her heels clicked almost rhythmically in time with the music around her as she smiled cordially to the people who greeted her. She grabbed a few glasses of champagne, approaching the Dutch and Dame who owned the Opera house.

_Greedy, pure-blood supremacists _she thought bitterly as she smiled and made polite conversation, handing them the champagne glasses, trying to keep the disgust out of her expression.

_You had this one coming to you_ She thought as they gulped the drinks down with fervor.

Of course, no one had noticed when she slipped draught of living death in their drinks minutes before.

"Excuse me" She said once they had down the drinks, woozy looks on their faces.

"I just have to pop off to the loo, I'll be back in a minute." She winked charmingly, ducking behind the curtain: in the exact opposite direction of the restrooms.

She walked down the hall casually, sending quiet stunning spells to anyone standing around.

Everyone in the Order had been warned to avoid the Salazar opera house at all costs on this night.

Because Ginny Weasley was going to burn this son of a bitch to the ground.

She reached under her dress to pull out a vial of invisible-turning gun powder, (a product courtesy Weasley Wizard Wheezes Inc.)

She waited until she heard the sounds of panicked purebloods milling around their just-murdered Dutch and Dame before started trailing the powder around the back of the stage, down the hallway, and out the door.

"Hey, what are you doing there?"

"Fuck" Ginny murmured, tucking the bag of powder in her bra.

"Can I help you lads?" She asked politely, straightening up and crossing her hands in front of her, displaying she had nothing to hide.

She almost laughed at that thought.

_Nothing to hide. Yeah, right._

"What were you doing, just there?"

"Oh, just looking for a contact." She smiles, waving her hand dismissively.

"A what?" The guard asked, perplexed, approaching her.

"Chaplain, what's this?" The second guard asked, kneeling next to the door, almost disrupting her powder line.

Ginny sighed. "I didn't wanna have to do this boys, but hey," She smirked. "Anything for the cause."

"What in Merlin's name are you-"

"Stupefy!" Ginny said calmly, knocking out the two guards with two neat flicks of her wand.

The first guard hit the ground with a muffled thump. The second, however, fell over a lamp, sending himself and the lamp to the ground with a rather loud crash.

Ginny cursed again, hearing footsteps approach the curtain. People were beginning to notice that the sudden and unexpected death of the hostesses wasn't the only thing going amiss in the opera house that night.

She began laying powder again, getting halfway to the door before someone noticed.

"What are you- Oh my god! You're Ginny Weasley!"

Ginny smirked, giving the man a mock bow. "Pleasure to meet you. Bombarta!" She yelled at the floor, causing it to explode, sending most of the small crowd that had gathered flying.

She didn't have time to make it all the way to the door with the powder.

"This better be enough." She said, dumping the rest of the powder on the ground in a small pile. She lit it with a little flick of her wand, and made a break for the door, people beginning to clear the small explosion and running after her.

Then, Ginny felt her heart seize in panic as she heard someone yell clearly and loudly the only word that could bring her entire mission crashing down.

"Voldemort!"

Death eaters were flooding the place in an instant, and Ginny was forced to duck behind a large pillar, casting a quick disillusionment charm around herself.

The screams and cackles around her made no difference to Ginny, as she held her breath behind the pillar, feeling a cold presence on the other side of the pillar-

"Hey, Rowle. We found the murder, this way."

The cold presence receded with a grunt from Rowle, but Ginny found herself unable to resist.

"Stupefy!" She whispered, hitting Rowle in the back, making him fall on his comrade.

Ginny sprinted off for the door again, just pushing outside the opera house when she heard a loud bang and felt heat hit her back, the sheer power of the wave pushing her to her knees,

She cried out as the explosion caused her eyes to ring and singed the back of her clothes and the tips of her hair.

She scrambled up, running for the nearby fountain and jumping in, hearing her clothes sizzle out in the cool water. The young red-head faced the explosion, laughing manically as she watched The Salazar Opera House go up in flames, along with the death eaters and traitors inside of it.

"Ready, Gin?"

Tonks was smiling widely, standing beside the fountain, having just apparated there to be Ginny's escort.

Ginny nodded, matching her friends grin. "Mission accomplished. Let's get out of here."

And in the blink of an eye, they were gone, leaving the smoldering opera house and the screams of their enemies in their place.

**AN: Okay, This is my first time writing a oneshot that has nothing to do with Romance:p hopefully it goes well. I've also never written Ginny's character before so...tell me if i did okay down in the review section please!**

**Also, this is based off fan posters made(i have no idea who by, but it wasn't by me:p) But there's a whole bunch of them and i may possibly turn this 'magic's most wanted' into a series...?**


End file.
